


Second life.

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Reincarnated lovers reunite in new life.





	Second life.

**Author's Note:**

> AU, where Versus XIII is characters past life and they are reborn into XV. And Noctis and Stella only ones who remember.

When Noctis closes his eyes for the last time, he waits to join Etro’s Kingdom to finally reunite with his loved ones.

But instead of giving him peace, fate decides to mess with him again.

And when Noct opens his eyes, he is not in the Afterlife, but infant again in the arms of his mother, who dies soon, after giving birth to him. He has only father again.

 

* * *

 

It’s hard to act like a baby while having mind of an adult. Sometimes Noctis slipped up and did things a baby shouldn’t and wouldn’t able to do at that age.

One time he done such thing in father’s presence and  froze in fear, afraid of father’s reaction.

But Regis just smiled and scooped his son in his arms, telling Noct how he is so smart already.

Noctis sighs in relief.

* * *

 

He is the only one who remembers past life. Iggy, Gladio, Nyx, Cor and father don’t remember it. Noctis doesn’t know if Prompto does remember their past life since he hasn’t met him yet.

And sometimes he wonders looking at the stars. Does Stella remembers their past life and was reborn too? Or she forgot like everyone else?

* * *

 

Noctis has double feeling about daemon attack. On one hand he is angry. The Niflheim Empire which he worked so hard on destroying before, appeared in his life again, and tried to kill him! And he is seeing light again because of his near-death experience. Just then he thought, it won’t happen, he was cursed with light a second time. Not to mention because of his injury he is stuck in wheelchair.

On another hand Noct is happy, because of his injury he, together with father will be visiting Tenebrae to ask Queen Sylva to heal Noctis’ injury.

And visiting Tenebrae meant the chance of meeting Stella again.

* * *

 

Noct is nervous and afraid as well. What if Stella doesn’t remember him? Or worse what if she didn’t reborn?

But as father rolls wheelchair into room for Noctis to meet royal family, Noct’s fears disappear. Because Stella is _here,_ and when their eyes meet Noctis knows he isn’t the only one.

 _Stella remembers too_.

* * *

 

Once he is in his room, given to him while they are staying, Stella enters and hugs him. Noctis, despite the pain, returns it.

“I was so afraid we weren’t going to meet,” she says, crying from happiness and relief. ”Or what you wouldn’t remember me.”

“I was fearing the same,” Noct replies. “But even if I didn’t remember you in head, my heart would always remember you.”

“You are right, “Stella says, breaking the hug and smiling at him. Noctis is glad, because he hates to see her cry. ”It would be same for me, if I forgot you.”

They fall into comfortable silence.

 They are given second chance. And no matter what happens in the future, they don’t let it end in tragedy like last time, and get their happy end.

But for now, they don’t need to worry about it.

They are together again and that’s all what matters.


End file.
